


Same Ol' Mistakes

by caramelmarkiato (klarolunatic)



Series: Lostmyhead [7]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarolunatic/pseuds/caramelmarkiato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little miss distraction does what she does best to get her and Klaus out of a tight spot and Klaus is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Ol' Mistakes

Caroline yanked at the bonds holding her hands overhead, the vervain in her system weakened her some and having not fed in hours deteriorated her strength some more. “Save your strength, love.”

She turned her head as much to her left as she could to glare at Klaus’ resting figure. His hands were cuffed to yards of chains wrapped around a long rod of iron that kept his body upright, but still on his knees. He despised that. Being bent to submission in front of his enemies. He was quite beaten from his earlier encounter with Lucien, “Even if you were to break free, I doubt you’d be able to make it far without them catching you, causing further pain.”

She tugged at the binds one last time and then let out an aggravated huff, “Well I’m sorry if I refuse to just stay suspended here and surrender.” He chuckled at her jab towards him. They had a bit of a nasty fight earlier. Caroline refused to believe in his unshaken confidence when an old flame came barging back into his life.

As much as Klaus tried to reassure her than she will soon come to her end, she was still wary. Her insecurities bubbling under the surface of mask she plays in front of everyone else, but Klaus manages to see the cracks in her facade.

Footsteps were heard in the distance. Caroline strained her neck to get a glimpse at Lucien walking through the entrance of the penthouse. There was a visible change in his eyes when he looked over Caroline, she couldn’t decipher the emotion though as it was quickly replaced by his signature boastful look, his smirk illuminating his handsome face. “I truly am sorry about this, sweet Caroline,” her name rolled off his tongue, seduction dripping from his tone, to which Klaus scowled. He approached her, keeping his eyes on her’s that danced with many different emotions, he gently cupped her chin, keeping her attention towards him, “This is just precautionary measures, to make sure you won’t try to save our Nik.”

An idea rolled into her mind, Klaus may not like her tactic, but it was hopefully going to get them out of this mess, “What makes you think I’d want to save him?”

She was baiting him with her sexuality, Klaus eyed the two from his position, “I thought you were Nik’s dear girlfriend, his last love as I heard.”

He twirled a curl around his index finger, “I would be a fool to actually believe that.” Her words were cold, but her heart ached a bit. She was actually glad she couldn’t see Klaus too well or else having to play this charade would be a bigger challenge. She hoped he understood her game.

“Am I a fool to believe your words?” His eyes searched for something sincere in her, really hoping he’d find something worth believing. She saw herself in Lucien. The day she came to Klaus in New Orleans, she was afraid. Worried that she was technically leaving everything familiar and safe for something dangerous and sinful. But it had been the best decision she made in years.

Caroline never liked using someone’s feelings against them. Ever since Klaus, it was more than just distractions, she was playing with someone’s emotions. She hoped that Klaus would let Lucien free and let him find more outside of his revenge. But she knew he’d live with trust issues all through his life, even if he made it out of Klaus’ clutches alive.

She suppressed the regret and shame, hoping this won’t bite her in the ass later, “That’s a road you need to decide to take for yourself.” There was a small tilt in her head as she kept her gaze on him.

Lucien eyed her expression for an extended moment, his left hand rested on her hip as his other slowly ran a teasing hand up the line of her body towards the bonds on her wrists. To her dismay, he tugged the rope tighter around her delicate wrists, excess vervain running down her arms, causing her to hiss in pain, “A valiant try, sweetheart.”

As he walked through the archway into another area of the flat, “Seriously?” she exclaimed under her breath, “You can play bondage any other time!”

His laughter bounced off the wooden panel flooring as did the sound of glass clinking, “You must be losing your touch, love.” A touch of venom in Klaus’ voice made her internally flinch, he has the right to be angry after the stunts she pulls.

“Well I don’t see you trying to get us out of here.” She let her head hang, feeling completely helpless, and also regretful for playing Lucien in front of her love. Sure she’s done it to him before, but never in front of Klaus. And never has he touched her so blatantly, which she knew angered Klaus even further.

She heard Klaus intake air, ready to retort against her, until Lucien flashed out into the hall, only to be thrown back into a wall by two of Klaus’ hybrids. Elijah leaned against the doorway, “Now isn’t this a crime? Kidnapping the King and his Queen?”

_ His _ Queen. Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus knew how much she hated being referred to like property. “If I’m not mistaken,” Marcel came into view, walking up alongside Elijah, “no other vampire from another sire line can enter without an invitation, right?” Marcel sauntered into the room with a flashy smile.

Lucien growled at Marcel, struggling to escape from the hands of the hybrids, “See to it that our darling Lucy here gets the royal treatment.” Elijah spoke to the hybrids as they made their way out of the room, Elijah’s mocking smile being the last thing Lucien saw before his world went black and his head hung at an awkward angle.

Marcel ripped the bonds off Caroline’s wrists, discomfort sitting on his hands due to the vervain soaked rope. He helped steady her as she was released from her painful position of being suspended on her toes for so long. The two rushed to Klaus’ side to release him from the cuffs keeping him held by the iron rod. The atmosphere shifted and Marcel could tell when his presence isn’t wanted, “I’ll go see if Davina can…” he trailed off, his excuse dying on his tongue, “I’ll just leave.” The words were awkwardly mumbled as he flashed out of the room, leaving the two alone.

The room was thick with tension between the two, neither knowing how to approach the other after Caroline’s attempt to get them released. “I didn’t want to do it.”

“Just like you didn’t want to be used as a tool of distraction against me?” He adjusted the sleeves of his henley that fell out of place.

She let out a half hearted chuckle, “You know I didn’t have a choice.”

“You always have a choice, Caroline!” She looked away from him, ashamed of herself for using some pathetic excuse. Of course she had a choice.

“I’m sorry.” She felt his gaze burning into her skull, “I know you don’t believe me, but I never wanted to do it! I thought it would be harmless. I,” she still couldn’t turn to look at him as she sighed, “I didn’t think anyone would get hurt.”

Klaus heard the vulnerability in her voice. Kol’s short absence wasn’t the only reason why he was hurt. Caroline found herself in his warm embrace, quickly nuzzling her face into his shoulder, “Don’t dwell on the past so much, sweetheart.”

“You should take your own advice, Klaus.” Her words were muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

She felt the rumbling in his chest when he chuckled, “You’re right, love.” She looked up at him in shock. Since when is anyone other than Klaus Mikaelson himself right? He kissed her forehead tenderly, the cold and brooding hybrid from earlier no longer present, “Now how about that plan of making it up to you?”

Caroline noticed the shift in his eyes when he spoke, the darker shade of blue that she had been accustomed to seeing whenever his plans included anything but pure intentions, “I thought you would never ask.” She pulled him in by his neck, their lips meeting for a slow, sensual kiss. He chased her lips when she pulled away, his eyes snapped open to meet her usual cornflower blue eyes that danced with mischief and mocked innocence.

Klaus growled lowly. Fed up with her little game, he flashed them to their room. Everyone they flew past, oblivious to the two vampires amongst them, only leaving behind a gust of wind and Caroline’s fit of giggles.


End file.
